


No Rest for the Wicked

by Talthecap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Forced Orgasm, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talthecap/pseuds/Talthecap
Summary: Harry risks his life, forces Tom's hand, and leads to the multiverse gossiping about him.





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-indulgent short piece of fiction

“What happened with your day?”

Tom glanced at the portal and looked into the numerous eyes of the other versions of him. He did not think he could ever possibly get used to that feeling. It was too surreal. Like looking at infinite mirror images reflected into one another but in each world, something different he did not recognise about himself. Far too jarring. At the same time, he knew that in some worlds, the versions of him there held more rage, _embodying_ a form of world-ending anger he had never felt. None of those seemed to have appeared today but he could never completely let his guard down, especially when it came to the wellbeing of the person lying spent beside him.

“Well, nothing too drastic unless you count Harry almost certainly placing himself in danger. _Again_. A fact he refused to acknowledge when I confronted him about it,” Tom said, thinking about the almost sardonic way Harry had brushed off his concern. Sometimes it seemed like his partner was chaos incarnate and he really knew how to get a rise out of Tom. Even now, sated and comforted where his partner’s safety was concerned, Tom really could not understand how the other man continuously managed to upend every effort to keep him protected.

His alternate selves all shifted, giving Tom a good idea of the synchronised event that had led to the portal opening. A few of the versions tilted their heads in question though, waiting for him to continue.

“So, I overreacted…” he said, wincing at the vast understatement of that phrase. “A bit.”

One of the versions, the one who had spoken in distinctly and sometimes confusingly scholarly terms before – and honestly, it irked Tom that some version of him was out there getting so engrossed in magical theory that he could not hold a proper conversation - coloured. This was the one Tom was sure was still merely human. The thought of that… To _be_ flesh and blood again, mortal. Was that something Harry would want… And _wow_ , this version of him could really blush.

“By _overreacted_ do you mean made him come until he passed out and then some more even after that?” The first alternate version of him asked, his expression deadpan.

Tom sighed, feeling a little tinge of regret. He _had_ overreacted but even so, he felt his cock twitch in interest at the memory of Harry laid out before him in moaning submission, finally, _finally,_ after he had forced orgasm after orgasm from the incorrigible man. Harry’s stubbornness had held out for a while there but Tom had long since learned that his partner responded faster to orgasm overload than denial. The other man had refused to see just how much danger he had been in and had even insisted that he would do it all over again if the need arose. _Honestly_ , Tom had had no other choice at that point.

“He was being stubborn,” Tom responded simply and felt his lips stir into a smirk at the chuckle his alternate self gave.

“One can hardly blame you. He… Harry can be quite impetuous and I too… I _had_ no other choice,” the “professor” said.

Tom felt a bit of irritation flow through him. He could picture it very well. This scholarly version of himself dominating his partner in that world, making Harry come for him until he was satisfied with the younger man’s submission, before fucking Harry until he screamed Tom’s name. Then getting up the next day and blushing about the entire encounter. Harry would be completely taken with him and he was _human,_ no less. Tom’s lip curled as he scoffed incredulously. He was becoming jealous of himself, how preposterous!


End file.
